Never eat a Skunk's berries
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: What could be worse than not remembering last night? Finding out what happened the next morning


Hey, so I decided to write a oneshot for Inuyasha, just felt like it, even though Kags isn't my favorite character ever, she's probably the easiest to write (I think it's because she's the most 'human' *haha* of them all) anyways hope you guys like it

*Disclaimer* i don't own Inuyasha, if I did it would be all about Kagome and Sesshomaru, because they strangely work great...in my mind....with a few personality twists :P

* * *

*Ugh* 'Oww, my-my head' Kagome thought gripping the side of her throbing skull 'What happened last night?' she thought, lifting her self into a half sitting position

*Splash*

'What did I just stick my hand in?' Kagome asked herself lifting her hand to her face *sigh* 'Some how I know I'm going to regret this' she thought looking around the pitch black cave 'Looks like no one's watching' *sniff*sniff* "Eww, ugh-" she spat out, smothering her mouth with other hand and leaving the hand covered with 'cave juice' as far from her as possible *bleh* she gaged, leaning her head next to the jagged, cool stone that jutted from the wall 'That smell, it was so strong I could taste it in my mouth' she thought shifting her position from the warm fabric that covered her to the cold comforting feel of the stone at her back and neck 'that was ungodly' she thought glaring at her barely visible, soaked, appendage "Maybe I should try and purify you away" she mumbled letting her dry hand rub circles around her aching stomach

"Quiet not so loud" came a low hiss, and a pair of fairly small hands shooting out to cover her mouth

'Oh god, i think I'm going to vomit' Kagome thought squeezing her eyes shut and breathing through her nose "Urrg" she mumbled letting her head arch forward a bit "I think I'm going to be sick" she mumbled feeling a strange burning liquid rise in her throat

"Hmmm..." the small voice mumbled letting go of it's hold on her mouth grabbing her hand "Follow me" it mumbled, small claws lightly scraping against her human skin

"Wh-Who are you and-ugh" 'don't throw up, don't throw up' she chanted internaly, waiting for the bile to be forced back down into her throat before speaking "where are we?"

"You do not remember?" it questioned letting it's grip on her hand loosen a bit "You and a few others saved us from a few bobcat yokai" the small voice said turning to the right sharply and making Kagome knock against the side of rough wall "Opps, sorry I forgot with your human sight you can't see anything here" it said apologetically walking a bit slower for her "anyways, it was while my mother was out teaching my brothers and I how to hunt" the childish voice said peering out abit a head of them "And she insisted you and the others come and join us for the night in payment, seeing as you humans and the other two are creatures of the day, we could watch for enemies while you rested, and we could celebrate before you slept"

'Come on where in God's name is it that you're taking me too' she thought feeling a bit cold "Where are my friends?" she asked weakly, feeling her mouth fill with a sour saliva 'Get me there soon kid, I don't think I can hold this off for much longer' she thought bracing her unclutched arm against the stone and trying to hold her breath 'this smell, I need some fresh air'

"Here is the entrance of the cave" the young kit said letting go of her hand and letting her move ahead to the mouth of the cave

"Thank Kami" she mumbled, running out of the cave to the barely light river that flowed conveniently near the cave 'What I would give for a bath' she thought thrusting her hand that still seemed to be covered in the horrid cave goo into the clean river water

"You had a small fox kit and a hanyou traveling with you that declined the offer to spend their night here in our cave" the obviously young kit said walking to where Kagome was scrubbing furiously at her hand "and the woman with the large boomerang choose to accompany them" the small voice paused seeming to mull something over "she smelled of anger, and nervousness, when the purple robed one approached her" the small yokai said sitting down next to her "That human stayed here with us too"

'So Miroku stayed here with me' Kakgome thought letting her cupped hands fill with water 'but why wouldn't the others stay?' she thought lifting the cool river water to her mouth 'I wonder if i should ask if they said when they were coming back' Kagome sighed inwardly 'at least I don't feel like I'm going to hurl out my colen' she thought swishing the water around in her mouth

"Well" the child obscured from the lack of light drawled turning around and lifting what Kagome assumed to be either hair or a fluffy tail with a few thick stripes of glaringly bright white onto their lap "I guess after mommy gave you two some of our fruits and went to bed he stayed with you" the child said lifting it's small face to look at Kagome "Mommy told me that some humans can't handle our fruit very well and they some times get sick or can't remember what happens when they eat it, she told me to make sure if either of you got sick to take you here" the child said brushing their small hands through the lump of whatever it was in their lap

*swallow* "What's your name?" Kagome asked straining her eyes to see the face of the small child that sat next to her "And what kind of yokai are you and your family?" she asked running a river chilled hand across the length of her arms for friction 'It's so warm out tonight, but I feel so cold, it must be that sickness the child mentioned'

"Me?" the child asked sounding happy for the question "My name's Kinomi, And me and my family are Skunk yokai" the small girl said grinning toothily at the older girl, her features becoming clearer to kagome in the barely brightening light of sunrise

"Oh?" 'that explaines alot, I'm sure Inuyasha and Shippo left for their sensitive noses and Sango probably got in an argument with Miroku' Kagome thought smiling lightly at seemingly young girl 'my head still hurts and my body still feels numb' Kagome thought blinking slowly at her "Did my friends say when they would be back?"

"The Hanyou said he would be back around sunrise" Kinomi said looking towards the east where the first rays of sun were lighting the sky "They should be here soon, but.." the girl trailed off looking up at Kagome who sat a few feet from her at the riverbank "I know based on the outfit you came in this may not be important to you and to most yokai this is not a problem but shouldn't you be clothed for when your companions arrive?" Kinomi said flicking out her tail "I mean isn't it common practice in human society to stay clothed when in the presence of others who are not mated to you?"

Kagome's face went completely pale as she tilted her head down to look at her self 'This is a dream, this is a dream, I am not sitting five feet away from a little girl comepletely naked with Sango, Shippo, and Inuyahsha....coming...like now' she thought her mental ramblings coming to a halt as the realization hit her 'I can't be naked, I can't let them see me like this' "Ki-Kinomi" Kagome said in a shaky voice her mouth suddenly dry "Can you lead me back to the room, as quickly as you can"

"Yes" the young girl said taking her hand and leading her into the cave

'God she doesn't even look like she's bothered by this' Kagome thought trying to remember where her clothes were 'Kami, why me?' Kagome thought as she stumbled her way back through the cave

"In here" the little girl said nudging Kagome a bit further into the large 'room' inside the cave "I'll be right back with a torch to help you see" the little girl said running off

'Oh god where the hell is it' Kagome thought groping blindly around the room "Underwear, where are you" Kagome whispered hoping secretly that they would answer her back "Ahhah" Kagome whispered in triumph feeling a thin piece of cloth sliding between her fingers "There you are" she mumbled to herself yanking the thin cloth up

"Ugh, n-no, don't leave, it's cold with out your child bearing warmth" a masculine voice mumbled sleepily, pulling hard on the cloth and sending Kagome toppling hard on top of him

"Miroku?" Kagome said feeling one rough skinned, one beaded hand give her ass a caress "Miroku! Let me go!" Kagome yelled, trying to untangle her self from the covers she was wrapped in while Miroku just laid beneath her trying to register what had just happened

"Hello" a cheerful voiced chorused from a few meters where she'd just came "Of course your friends are in this room, follow me"

"Shit, shit, shit,shit, shit Shit, Shit, SHIT." Kagome whispered desperately looking around the dark room 'There's nowhere to hide and now they're going to see me and Miroku and get the wrong idea' Kagome thought trying to stand up quickly with the cover bunched around her

"I'm ba-" Kinomi began rounding the corner that lead to the entrance of the room and hitting Kagome's cover with the light torch

'God Kill me now' Kagome thought hurriedly unwrapping the cover from around her body and chucking it to the barest corner of the room 'This is so not how I wanted to start my day'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha Yelled doing a double take

"Miroku?" Songo screamed furiously, her face red 'Probably because she's seeing a lot more of Miroku and me than she planned for today' Kagome thought morbidly letting her hair fall to cover her breasts while using her hands to cover the more 'indecent' parts of her body

"Mama why are you naked? Were you going to take a bath?" Shippo asked innocently looking at her with wide green eyes

"Why does this always happen when I share my fermented fruits" a fairly short, thin, black haired woman said raising a clawed hand and running it through her white striped hair "It's always the humans that end up mating" she said sniffing breifly and sweeping her tail to the side as her small child ran to cling to her leg after setting the torch into a wall fixture "Well in this case almost" she said giving them a fanged smile "Kinomi please grab a Kimono for both the girl and the monk to wear from your father's and my room" she said watching her small child run off "I suspect they will need something to wear since they both lost track of their clothes at some point last night" she said turning to Sango and Inuyasha "You should have told me the girl cannot handle alcoholic fruits well, or that the male drinks in exceess, or that they were already claimed by you two" she said seeing all of their faces burn scarlet "I would have kept them in different rooms had I known" she said waiting for someone to speak up

"Well...not that that would have made much of a difference" she began again, grinning mischievously and laughing "With the way the girl, Kagome, was after she'd eaten her first fruit" she said sweeping her dark hair out of her pale face "I'm just glad Kuronbo, my eldest son, wasn't here, he'd have taken you on the spot if you would have offered, which you most likely would have" she said shrugging her shoulders lightly "Hell you were even propositioning me, and I'm sorry if I offend you" she said to a completely red faced Kagome "But I am simply just not into females" she chattered her silken grey Kimono floating about as she spoke animatedly

'God I wish I at least had some underwear, or that Inuyasha and Miroku would stop staring at me' she thought trying to pretend she wasn't there

"By the way Let me reintroduce myself, since you probably don't remember anything from yesterday, I'm Kurome" the skunk demon said holding out her wickedly clawed hand for Kagome to shake and letting it fall when Kagome made no move to greet her, and then moved to Miroku "it's nice to meet you again monk" she said smiling at him and turning when Kinomi returned to the room with their clothes "Oh great timing Kinomi!" Kurome said grabbing Kagome's clothes "Now after you've both changed you can show me that interesting dance you did around the bamboo pole in my living room last night, Kagome" Kurome said seeing Kagome's mouth drop open like a fish out of water "Don't be shy, it was really quite beautiful, but I was wondering if, during the dance, it is necessary for you to request money and offer to remove your clothes, or is it a personal preference?"

* * *

Hahaha

yeah that's right, Kagome got drunk off fermented berries and started doing stripper dances for Kurome and her children :P and in case you're wondering Miroku and Kags didn't end up doing 'it' they just removed their clothes and fell asleep before anything good could happen

(am I the only one who thinks that should that ever happen, Sango and Inuyasha would want to get back at them?)

Oh and at first the 'cave goo' was supossed to be skunk stink spray, and I was going to have her basicaly do all of this with Kuronbo, but Miroku kinda wrote himself in there, so it was supossed to be alcholic fruit juice and made her feel sick. but I'm dissappointed I wanted to write in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking in on a nude Kagome, but to be honest I couldn't realisticaly see him going near anything that could make him smell like the sunbaked bowels of a decaying elephant unless it involved saving Rin, and I didn't want to send my skunks to an early grave :/


End file.
